


scent

by strnjooh



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Half-Human, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: “terus kamu udah lihat orangnya kayak gimana?”“udfah” jawab seungwoo, lantas menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan karena kaget dengan suaranya sendiri.Subin membulatkan matanya, ia memajukan tubunya ke arah seungwoo menilik mulut sang kakak yang ditutupi oleh telapak tangan, “taring kamu sampe keluar?” subin meninggikan suaranya di akhir, terdengar sangat terkejut.“minggirin tangannya, aku mau lihat!” subin berseru seraya tangannya meremas jari-jari seungwoo untuk tidak menutupi mulutnya.“apfasih kamfu, diem nggak.” Seungwoo berusaha terlihat galak dan suaranya juga diberatkan tapi hal itu jsutru membuat subin tergelak.“muAHAHAHA! KAK! HAHAHA TARING KAMU! HAHAHA KELUAR!” subin memegang perutnya yang geli, ia memukul meja pantry saking tidak kuatnya dengan fakta taring seungwoo yang keluar.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	scent

Dalam semesta ini, seungwoo menjadi salah satu dari sekian makhluk yang dapat melihat bagaimana bumi berevolusi. Perubahan era yang ditandai dengan berkembangnya teknologi serta ilmu pengetahuan membuat seungwoo belajar banyak hal. Ditambah hak istimewa yang ia punya sebagai anggota keluarga terpandang membuat seungwoo mendapatkan akses yang memadai untuk dapat tahu banyak hal.

Selama beberapa abad hidup, seungwoo melihat banyak hal, mengetahui banyak hal, mendapat berbagai macam pengalaman yang ia yakin kalau ia menjadi makhluk immortal seperi manusia pada umumnya ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hal tersebut dalam satu kali masa hidupnya. Juga dalam kurun waktu tersebut, seungwoo menjadi paham bahwa manusia adalah makhluk paling mengerikan. Meskipun werewolf dapat mencabik-cabik kulitnya dan memenggal kepalanya, atau penyihir yang dapat memberinya ramuan kematian. Di atas semuanya, seungwoo tetap menganggap manusia begitu mengerikan.

Alasannya sederhana, karena manusia merupakan makhluk mayoritas yang tinggal di bumi. Ditambah dengan akalnya yang dangkal dan cenderung mudah dihasut, membuat seungwoo sebisa mungkin menjauhkan dirinya dari manusia.

Berinteraksi dengan manusia sesedikit mungkin.

Kira-kira begitu prinsipnya, membuat tempat tinggal yang dihuni oleh seungwoo dan subin—adiknya, sengaja ditumbuhi pohon rindang. Sebagian besar bangunannya ditutupi oleh tanaman rambat dan rumput di bagian depan rumah sengaja dibiarkan panjang memenuhi jalan setapak menuju pintu depan rumah.

Dengan lokasi rumah yang tepat berada di ujung blok, sedikit sekali manusia yang berani untuk masuk, bahkan lewat depan rumahnya pun enggan. Seungwoo dengar dari subin, katanya ada rumor yang beredar kalau rumah mereka dibilang rumah hantu yang sukses membuat seungwoo terkekeh puas. Tetapi dalam beberapa waktu sekali, pasti ada saja manusia yang nekat datang dan masuk ke area pelataran rumah. Biasanya itu tukang sampah atau pemulung yang berharap menemukan barang yang dapat dijual. Biasanya juga, seungwoo tidak mengindahkan mereka, benar-benar bertingkah agar rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah tidak berpenghuni.

Maka ketika indranya mencium aroma khas manusia di suatu siang yang terik, seungwoo langsung beranjak dari kursi besarnya. Terlonjak kaget meninggalkan buku _ancient greek_ yang tengah dibaca terjatuh di lantai. Kakinya bergerak lebar-lebar mencari keberadaan subin dan sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Tepat ketika tubuhnya berbelok ke arah dapur setelah mengitari hampir setengah rumah, seungwoo akhirnya menemukan subin yang tengah menyesap darah dari kantungnya tanpa repot-repot menuangnya ke dalam gelas.

“ada manusia.” Kata seungwoo tanpa basa-basi.

Subin mengerutkan dahinya, “masa?” ia mengendus-endus mencari baunya.

“kamu gak nyium, emang?” tanya seungwoo yang juga ikut mengendus, mencari jejak bau yang baru saja ia cium tadi.

“nggak tuh, kamu tadi nyium dimana?” tanya subin yang lanjut meminum asupan energinya.

Seungwoo mengangkat bahunya, sama-sama bingung karena baunya ikut hilang sekarang. “tadi aku lagi baca di kamarku, sih.”

Subin membulatkan matanya, “berarti dia ke halaman belakang?”

Seungwoo yang menyadari perkataan subin bergegas kembali ke area belakang rumah. Di samping kamarnya ada jendela yang cukup besar, jendela yang selalu ditutupi tirai hitam penghalau masuknya sinar matahari. Seungwoo berdiri beberapa langkah di depan jendela tersebut, diikuti dengan subin di belakangnya.

“masih ada?” tanya subin yang baru sampai membuat seungwoo mengendus lagi.

Kepala seungwoo menggeleng pelan, “udah hilang, apa dia udah pergi ya?” tanya seungwoo yang menolehkan kepalanya, menatap subin penuh tanya. Sementara yang ditatap malah balik mengangkat bahunya, tidak mengerti.

“paling juga tukang sampah lagi.” Kata subin lantas kembali menghilang di lorong yang gelap menuju dapur.

Seungwoo harap juga begitu. Tapi keesokan harinya, saat seungwoo masih membaca ulang koleksi _ancient greek_ miliknya, bau manusia itu datang lagi. Sempat ia terlonjak dari kursinya dan ingin bergegas mencari subin tapi urung mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan oleh adiknya itu kemarin. Ia membiarkan bau tersebut menusuk hidungnya lantas perlahan menghilang beriringan dengan kepergian manusia tersebut. Berharap besok tidak ada manusia yang datang menyusup ke rumahnya lagi.

Rupanya semesta tidak mengamini inginnya.

Seungwoo mengerang pelan, rutinitas membacanya jadi kacau balau karena kehadiran manusia tersebut. Padahal seungwoo hanya ingin membaca ulang koleksi bukunya, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih berhenti di lembar dua ratus delapan puluh lima. Hidungnya selalu menangkap bau manusia di waktu yang sama setiap harinya. Garis bawahi setiap hari karena ternyata manusia itu datang setiap hari dan selalu menyusup ke halaman belakang yang langsung terhubung dengan kamar seungwoo.

Laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat tersebut menutup bukunya keras-keras, lantas beranjak untuk mencari subin yang ternyata tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tengah.

“kenapa?” tanya subin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda pipih berbentuk persegi dalam genggamannya.

Seungwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, “kamu pegang apa?” tanya seungwoo penasaran

“ini namanya ponsel, kemarin sejun kasih tahu kalau sekarang orang-orang pakai ini untuk komunikasi.” Jelas subin panjang lebar.

Seungwoo mendengus, merasa acuh dengan informasi kurang penting yang dikatakan subin. “kamu kenapa jadi suka bergaul sama penyihir itu sih?”

Subin menegakkan tubuhnya tidak terima, ia balas menjawab pertanyaan retoris seungwoo, “ya daripada aku harus bergaul sama orang kuno kayak kamu, eh apa tuh istilahnya, OH, _boomer._ ” Subin berdecih.

“hm gitu ya, jatah kantung darahmu aku potong baru tahu rasa.” Seungwoo ikut duduk di salah satu sofa single dekat subin.

“kamu kenapa sih jadi _grumpy_ kayak gini? Manusianya datang lagi?” tanya subin mengalihkan topik.

Seungwoo menghela napasnya, wajahnya ditekuk seakan-akan ekspresi sebelumnya kurang menunjukkan kalau dia tengah kesal, “udah seminggu dia datang terus, kayaknya sebentar lagi taringku bakal keluar.” Lantas seungwoo menunjukkan deretan gigi depannya, hal yang sukses membuat subin tergelak.

“kamu tuh berlebihan tahu nggak, kak,” kata subin sambil menutup setengah wajahnya, masih tergelak, “lagian kamu bisa pindah ke sini atau ke kamar atas kalau kamu mau.”

Seungwoo memajukan bibirnya, memberi tahu subin kalau ia masih kesal dengan kehadiran manusia tersebut. Tapi diam-diam setuju bahwa subin mengajukan usul yang brilian.

.

Seungwoo tidak begitu ingat bagaimana ia bisa menjadi vampire, tapi yang pasti ia tahu adalah seungwoo digigit oleh vampire lain yang sekarang menjadi orang tuanya, juga orang tua subin. Dalam memorinya, seungwoo ingat saat itu musim dingin dan ia tengah berjalan tak tentu arah, kedinginan lantas kesadarannya hilang sampai akhirnya ia tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihat kedua orang tuanya saat ini. ia kira ia telah mati, tapi ternyata ia cepat belajar kalau ia telah berubah menjadi makhluk lain.

Untuk subin sendiri, seungwoo yang menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat hutan tempat tinggalnya dulu. Disekujur tubuhnya banyak luka cabikan yang diduga bekas cakaran atau mungkin gigitan serigala. Seungwoo paham kalau beberapa desa sering mengorbankan anaknya ke hutan supaya desanya tetap aman dan tentram tanpa gangguan, dan mungkin malam itu subin yang menjadi tumbal meskipun subin tentu sudah bukan anak-anak lagi.

Empati seungwoo ternyata masih berfungsi dengan baik meskipun ia berkali-kali membunuh binatang hutan untuk kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri. Itu juga yang membuat mereka berdua jadi cepat dekat. Seungwoo ingat dengan jelas bagaimana subin selalu bergantung pada seungwoo, mengikuti seungwoo kemanapun dan seungwoo juga tidak bisa bilang tidak jika subin meminta sesuatu, bahkan ia memberikan gelang kesayangannya ketika subin melihat gelang tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Yang tidak seungwoo sangka ialah sikap ternyata bisa berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Subin lebih sering membangkang, kalau dalam kamus seungwoo, sementara dalam kamusnya sendiri itu adalah bentuk penasaran. Banyak larangan yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan bagi subin, sementara subin sendiri memiliki karakter yang selalu ingin tahu tentang segala hal serta alasan dibaliknya. Sehingga seungwoo sering dibuat pusing oleh tingkah subin.

Seperti saat tiba-tiba ia menghilang semalaman lalu kembali dengan sebotol carian berwarna biru pekat di genggamannya. Seungwoo yang tengah meminum darah dari gelasnya (seungwoo selalu menuang darah dari kantungnya ke gelas) dapat mengetahui kalau subin tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

“kamu darimana semalaman ilang?” tanya seunwgoo melihat adiknya sudah duduk dihadapannya, mengambil gelas seungwoo untuk disesap.

“aku abis dari tempat sejun,” jawaban subin sukses membuat seungwoo menghela napasnya. “dengar aku dulu, oke?” kata subin mencoba menarik perhatian kakaknya. Seungwoo menganggukan kepalanya, menyuruh subin untuk lanjut berbicara, entah apapun itu.

“oke, jadi kamu tahu kan kalau sejun tuh penyihir, nah dia jago bikin ramuan gitu kan, semalem aku curhat kalau kamu keganggu sama manusia jadi dia saranin buat nyamperin itu manusia dan ngusir dia supaya gak datang lagi.”

“gimana ceritanya, dodol, kan dia datang siang-siang, adanya aku langsung berubah jadi debu.” Sahut seungwoo mengambil kembali gelasnya dari tangan subin.

“ya makanya sejun ngasih ini, ramuan biar kamu gak kebakar pas kena sinar matahari kak!!” subin menyahut dengan penuh semangat. Lain halnya dengan seungwoo yang mendengus malas.

“kamu tahu, ramuan itu rasanya gak enak sama sekali.” Kata seungwoo lantas beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya.

“kata sejun ini rasa blueberry kok!!” teriak subin dari belakang membuat seungwoo menyunggingkan seringaiannya, setengah menganggap kalau subin bercanda.

.

Tapi ketika manusia itu datang lagi membuat indra penciumannya semakin lama semakin penuh dengan bau khasnya, seungwoo akhirnya menyerah. Ia mengikuti setengah saran subin untuk mengecek dan menghampiri manusia yang terlampau sering masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, manusia tersebut datang ketika senja menyentuh langit membuat torehan warna jingga menyapu warna biru yang dominan.

Matahari yang sudah hampir turun membuat seungwoo bisa membuka tirai hitam yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Perlahan ia dapat mengenali sosok manusia tengah duduk di antara rerumputan yang tinggi, terlihat sangat nyaman berada diantaranya. Tangannya mengelus salah satu tanaman di dekatnya dan badannya bergoyang sedikit ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti sedang mengalunkan melodi.

Mata seungwoo ikut melotot saat melihat manusia tersebut menoleh ke samping, membuat seungwoo terkejut dengan figur laki-laki yang kelewat indah. Padahal baru lihat dari samping, tapi seungwoo sudah yakin kalau laki-laki yang sudah lebih dari seminggu menyusup ke dalam rumahnya itu cantik. Selain itu, yang membuat seungwoo terkejut lagi ialah ketika halaman belakang rumahnya kini dipenuhi oleh tanaman bunga yang variatif. Entah sejak kapan, seungwoo lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mengecek halaman belakang rumahnya.

Tenggrokannya terasa sangat kering dan seungwoo bisa merasakan kalau kedua taringnya telah sukses menampilkan entitasnya setelah lebih dari setengah abad bersembunyi. Buru-buru ditutupnya tirai hitam tersebut dan dilangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju dapur.

_Seungwoo haus._

Seungwoo kelewat haus sampai-sampai ia harus meneguk dua kantung darah sekaligus. Hal itu membuat subin yang sedari tadi duduk memerhatikan kakaknya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

“perasaan kamu terakhir kali minum tadi pagi, kok sekarang udah haus lagi?”

Seungwoo menunjuk ke arah kamarnya dengan ibu jari sementara sebelah tangannya masih sibuk memegang gelas. “manusianya datang lagi? Jam segini? Tumben?” tanya subin yang jadi bersemangat.

Seungwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia sibuk membuka kantung ketiganya, ternyata ia masih haus. Hal tersebut membuat subin memajukan bibirnya, ingin protes tapi ingat kalau kantung darah ini juga yang beli kakaknya.

“terus kamu udah lihat orangnya kayak gimana?”

“udfah” jawab seungwoo, lantas menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan karena kaget dengan suaranya sendiri.

Subin membulatkan matanya, ia memajukan tubunya ke arah seungwoo menilik mulut sang kakak yang ditutupi oleh telapak tangan, “taring kamu sampe keluar?” subin meninggikan suaranya di akhir, terdengar sangat terkejut.

“minggirin tangannya, aku mau lihat!” subin berseru seraya tangannya meremas jari-jari seungwoo untuk tidak menutupi mulutnya.

“apfasih kamfu, diem nggak.” Seungwoo berusaha terlihat galak dan suaranya juga diberatkan tapi hal itu jsutru membuat subin tergelak.

“muAHAHAHA! KAK! HAHAHA TARING KAMU! HAHAHA KELUAR!” subin memegang perutnya yang geli, ia memukul meja _pantry_ saking tidak kuatnya dengan fakta taring seungwoo yang keluar.

“bfrisik!” gantian sekarang seungwoo yang memajukan bibirnya, kesal dengan sikap subin yang malah menertawakan kesengsaraan seungwoo. Matanya menatap subin seolah berkata, ‘sana kamu ke belakang, coba taring kamu bakal keluar apa nggak’, lantas seungwoo berjalan kembali ke kamarnya diikuti dengan subin.

Seungwoo menunjuk tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar dengan dagunya, menyuruh subin untuk mengintip tanpa kata-kata yang langsung diamini oleh adiknya. Seungwoo dapat melihat mata subin yang membulat, dapat dipastikan adiknya itu kaget akan kondisi halaman belakang mereka yang kini dipenuhi oleh tanaman bunga. Lebih dari tiga puluh detik subin kembali menutup tirainya dan melihat seungwoo dengan wajah serius, “punyaku gak keluar tuh” lantas adiknya menunjukkan deretan gigi depannya tanpa taring sama sekali.

Subin langsung melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari kamar seungwoo, “cia kakakku akhirnya jatuh cinta.”

“mana ada! Heh!” seungwoo menyusul subin yang sudah menghilang dibalik lorong yang gelap meninggalkan kamarnya yang semakin lama semakin dipenuhi oleh bau manusia yang masih duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya.

.

.

“namanya byungchan, choi byungchan.” sahut subin yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah seharian menghilang. Subin tidak mengindahan tatapan penuh tanya dari seungwoo dan memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tengah yang berhubungan langsung dengan dapur.

“siapa?” tanya seungwoo yang memutuskan menaruh kantung darah yang mau dibuka sebelumnya.

“manusia yang sering kamu intip itu lho,” subin menjawab seraya melirikkan matanya ke arah seungwoo, seakan berkata jelas-jelas kita sedang membicarakan satu orang.

Seungwoo mengerutkan dahinya, “kamu ngikutin dia seharian ini?” tanyanya yang dibalas oleh anggukan laki-laki yang masih dalam posisi rebahan.

“gila! Kamu gak takut sakit atau apa gitu? Eh? Kamu gak apa-apa, kan?”

“kak please, buat apa aku temanan sama sejun.” Sahut subin ketus, membuat seungwoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tanda kalau ia ingin subin menjelaskan leih lanjut. Subin menghela napasnya, “aku minta ramuan ke sejun buat supaya aku bisa keluar siang-siang tanpa harus khawatir bakal kenapa-napa.” Jelas subin.

“oh, si penyihir?”

Subin memutar kedua bola matanya, sedikit jengah dengan kelambanan kakaknya, “iya. Oh! terus kak, aku juga nyuruh dia datang buat anterin ramuan yang sama buat kakak, berhubung kakak gak mau makan yang rasa blueberry kemarin jadi aku minta dia ganti rasanya.”

“loh? Buat apa kan aku gak minta?”

Lagi-lagi subin memutar kedua bola matanya, “ya supaya kakak bisa nyamperin byungchan itu lah? Apalagi?”

“siapa bilang aku mau?”

“duh kak,” subin mengambil napas dalam-dalam, “kamu tuh udah lebih dari seminggu ngintip dia terus dari balik tirai tapi sama sekali gak berani keluar buat nyapa kek, ngajak kenalan kek, protes kek kalau rumahnya udah dimasukin trus ditanemin bunga-bunga yang banyak,”

Subin menghela napas sebentar lalu melanjutkan, “ya bukannya gak suka juga sih, maksudnya, halaman belakang kita jadi lumayan cakep deh banyak bunga-bunga, meskipun begitu tetap kelihatan liar bunganya jadi gak menarik banyak orang, ya tapi seenggaknya kamu melakukan sesatu selain cuma ngintip dari kamarmu doang,

Kamu tuh sadar gak sih, kak?”

Seungwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung juga ia harus menjawab apa karena sesungguhnya seungwoo melakukan hal itu secara sadar tidak sadar. Ia merasa seperti tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mengintip kegiatan manusia dari balik jendela kamarnya, meski ia tahu sendiri kalau kegiatan yang dilakukan manusia terpaut itu-itu saja.

Tapi sedetik setelah indranya merasakan bau manusia yang familiar, ia langsung berdiri mengacuhkan apapun yang tengah ia lakukan dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Seungwoo mengintip di balik tirai hitam dan menikmati punggung manusia tersebut.

Lagi, perihal taringnya yang selalu keluar tiap ia melihat punggung si manusia membuatnya urung menghampiri meski untuk sekedar menegur.

Suara gedebuk membuat riuh dari arah belakang rumah. Seungwoo membulatkan matanya panik sementara subin mengibaskan sebelah tangannya mmebuat gesture seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

“subin bantuin dong ini gue jatoh pantat duluan anjir.” terdengar suara laki-laki dari arah datangnya riuh, membuat laki-laki yang dipanggil segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghilang dibalik dinding.

Belum sempat mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi, seungwoo sudah dikejutkan oleh kehadiran subin dan laki-laki berambut biru terang di belakangnya. Seungwoo menatap kedua laki-laki dihadapannya secara bergantian sebelum menatap laki-laki berambut biru dengan hati-hati, “siapa?”

Laki-laki tersebut langsung menunjukkan senyum maskulin yang omong-omong manis juga, menunjukkan lesung pipi khasnya, “halo kak, aku sejun temannya subin,” ia menghampiri seungwoo dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk berjabat.

“si penyihir?” tanya seungwoo setelah menyambut tangan sejun, pertanyaan kelewat polos yang membuat subin menepuk dahinya.

“astaga jadi subin gak pernah ngasih tahu namaku? Kukira kita teman, bro.”

“lo lupa ya kalo kakak gue tuh udah tua banget alias pikun.” Kata subin yang sudah kembali duduk di atas sofa yang sama. subin menepuk ruang di sampingnya membuat sejun ikut duduk bersama subin.

Laki-laki yang dibicarakan hanya mendengus tidak percaya kalau adik satu-satunya telah mencemooh tepat dihadapannya. “oh, sejun mau minum apa, kayaknya kita masih punya teh.” Tawar seungwoo, mumpung ia masih berada di area dapur juga.

“gak usah kak, aku cuma mau ngasih ramuan yang subin pesan, katanya kakak gak suka rasa blueberry yang kemarin jadi aku ganti rasa delima,” jawab sejun panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan beberapa botol dari dalam tas kecilnya yang kalau dipikir-pikir mana bisa muat tapi toh seungwoo tidak mau ambil pusing mempertanyakan hal itu.

“tada! Warnanya merah kayak darah.” Ujar sejun seraya mengangkat salah satu botol bening yang menunjukkan warna isi cairan didalamnya.

Tangan seungwoo bergerak pelan menunjuk botol di tangan sejun, “itu, beneran rasa delima?”

Sejun menaruh sebelah tangan di depan dadanya, lantas ia mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih luar biasa seakan ucapan seungwoo adalah belati yang telah menorehkan luka di hatinya, “jadi kak seungwoo meragukan kemampuan yang kupunya?”

“eh, enggak, bukan gitu maksudnya,” ada guratan panik yang terpatri di wajah seungwoo, laki-laki itu menatap subin untuk meminta pertolongan tapi adiknya cuma mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

“udahlah gak usah drama,” subin menurunkan tangan sejun dari depan dadanya. “lagian kak seungwoo tuh gak pernah dengarin omongan aku deh, udah berapa kali aku ngomong coba.” Subin melipat kedua tangannya seraya cemberut.

“kukira kamu cuma ngada-ngada, ternyata kamu beneran temanan sama penyihir.” Jawab seungwoo sebagai upaya pembelaan. Subin menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, “kamu tuh pemikirannya terlalu kolot tau gak, segala percaya kalau penyihir itu semuanya bohong,”

“eh serius kak? Aku beneran belajar bikin ramuan lho, ada sertifikatnya!” sahut sejun mencoba meyakinkan kak seungwoo.

“oke, oke, aku percaya,” seungwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya, gesture kalau dia menyerah, “serius!” sahutnya membuat huruf v dengan dua jarinya.

Sejun menutup bibir dengan tangannya menahan tawa sementara subin sudah tergelak, “gila, _boomer_ banget lo kak.” Sahut subin telak.

Gantian seungwoo yang cembertu dibilang boomer sekarang, “apa sih, aku nggak _boomer._ ”

“ya ya, terserah,” sahut subin, “nih kamu minum satu terus kamu samperin si byungchan.” subin mengambil satu botol ramuan dari atas meja kopi dan langsung melemparnya ke arah seungwoo yang berada di seberang ruangan.

“subsub, kamu serius?” seungwoo menatap botol yang sukses ditangkap olehnya dengan ragu, “maksudnya, kan bukan perihal sinar matahari doang, taringku gimana?” tanya seungwoo dengan nada yang sedikit merajuk membuat subin bergidik geli, sedikit.

“loh? Keluar taringnya kak?” tanya sejun memajukan setengah badannya kedepan, penasaran dengan perkataan seungwoo.

Yang ditanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan, “apa karena jarang ketemu manusia ya? Makanya jadi kayak gini.”

“terus sekarang keluar gak, kak?” tanya sejun membuat seungwoo merasakan barisan depan giginya dengan lidah, “nggak tuh?” jawab seungwoo ragu-ragu.

“serius? Terus pas ada manusia itu, subin taringnya keluar juga nggak?” tanya sejun lagi, membuat yang dibicarakan membuka suaranya, “nggak tuh, dia doang yang kayak gitu.” Subin mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh.

“kak, kamu yakin kamu nggak jatuh cinta sama si byungchan byungchan itu?”

“hah,” seungwoo membulatkan matanya, “ya mana mungkin lah? Aku aja belum pernah lihat muka dia dari depan.”

“yang benar?”

“kak seungwoo mana berani nyamperin byungchan orang kerjaannya ngintip dari jendela kamar doang.” Sahut subin.

Sejun menganggukkan kepalanya, “ya bisa aja sih, kak seungwoo jatuh cinta sama punggungnya berarti, hahaha” sejun kelepasan tertawa dan langsung menutup mulutnya dan berdehem kecil ketika ditatap oleh seungwoo.

“lagian, gak subin, gak kamu, kenapa bilangnya aku jatuh cinta sama dia sih?” seungwoo merengut, seakan tidak suka dengan kesimpulan yang diambil oleh dua laki-laki di seberangnya.

“maksudnya, aku juga manusia loh? Tapi taring kakak gak keluar kan?” kata sejun

“karna kamu penyihir, oke, baumu beda,” sahut seungwoo dengan wajah datar, membuat yang ditatap mendengus kecil.

“oke kalau gitu!” ujar subin tiba-tiba seraya menepuk kedua tangannya bersemangat.

“apa?” tanya seungwoo meminta kejelasan akan tingkahnya, “besok kita pergi buat buktiin kalau kak seungwoo jatuh cinta sama dia apa nggak.” Jawab subin seraya tersenyum bangga dengan ide yang belum diutarakan.

.

Seungwoo belajar sedikit banyak dari subin. Mungkin karena terlalu lama hidup di dunia (apa makhluk seperti dirinya ini masih dikategorikan hidup, seungwoo juga tidak begitu paham) seungwoo jadi merasa malas untuk mengeksplor hal-hal baru, mempelajari teknologi atau sekecil bahasa yang sedang trend digunakan oleh kebanyakan orang pun dia malas untuk cari tahu. Lain hal dengan subin yang selalu update untuk hal sekecil apapun tentang dunia luar.

Subin menatap seungwoo dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali ke atas lagi, laki-laki yang lebih muda tidak bisa untuk tidak menghela napasnya, “kenapa? Aneh ya?” tanya seungwoo kebingungan ditatap penuh penghakiman dari adiknya sendiri.

“ya kali kita mau nongkrong di kafe tapi pake jas.” Subin mencibir lantas menarik seungwoo ke kamarnya sendiri. Seungwoo duduk di atas sofa besar sementara subin sudah membuka lemari bajunya untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok dan sekiranya muat dipakai oleh seungwoo.

Pilihannya jatuh pada kaus longgar serta kemeja yang ukurannya sengaja dibeli lebih besar, yang mana kalau dipakai seungwoo terlihat pas. Subin menyerahkan dua potong pakaian tersebut dan menyuruh seungwoo bersiap tanpa kata-kata. Sepuluh menit kemudian seungwoo kembali lagi ke ruang tengah dengan dandanan yang menurut subin cukup pantas.

“kamu serius aku pakai baju kayak gini?” tanya seungwoo menatap ragu tampilannya sendiri membuat subin berdecak kesal mendengarnya, “kak, serius deh ini tuh bukan tahun delapan puluhan lagi.” Subin lantas mengambil dua botol ramuan yang ditinggalkan oleh sejun semalam, memberikan satu pada seungwoo lantas meminum satunya lagi sampai habis.

“wow, beneran rasa delima.” Ujar seungwoo beberapa kali mengecap lidahnya setelah tegukan pertama, lantas dihabiskannya ramuan tersebut sementara subin tidak berkomentar apapun selain memutar bola matanya jengah dengan tingkah kakaknya sendiri.

Tanpa basa-basi, subin menarik tangan seungwoo keluar dari rumah mereka. sejenak seungwoo berpikir kenapa ia tidak dilahirkan sebagai penyihir saja, mengingat dia tidak bisa seenaknya berteleportasi kemanapun. Saat subin menariknya untuk berjalan ke pertengahan blok, seungwoo mengeluarkan banyak desisan kecil tiap ada bagian tubuhnya yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan pejalan kaki lain. Selebihnya, ia tidak mengeluarkan banyak protes dan subin bersyukur akan hal itu.

Seungwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang diisi dengan banyaknya meja dan tempat duduk. Kebingungan yang tercetak jelas pada ekspresi wajahnya, membuat subin menahan tawa dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

“kak, bisa bersikap normal gak?”

Seungwoo menatap subin bingung, “aku gak normal emang?”

“bukan, maksudnya, biasa aja gak usah lihat-lihat banget.”

“aku cuma lagi analisis interiornya aja kok, bagus deh, simple.” Sahut seungwoo lantas lanjut memandangi beberapa sudut kafe.

Mereka berdua tengah mengantre di depan kasir, menunggu giliran untuk memesan kopi. dapat seungwoo lihat kalau kafe ini tidak hanya menjual kopi tapi juga beberapa makanan manis seperti kue kering dan kue tart. Tepat sebelum giliran mereka, seungwoo mencolek bahu subin untuk menarik perhatiannya, “lh ini kita gapapa beli? Siapa yang mau minum lagian kita kan gak bisa minum kopi?” tanya seungwoo bingung.

“yaudah sih santai, nanti aku kasih sejun juga bisa.” Sahut subin lantas menyuruh seungwoo untuk tidak usah bertanya-tanya lagi berhubung ini sudah giliran mereka pesan.

Subin berhasil memesan dua gelas café latte dingin, mereka langsug mengambil tempat duduk dekat dengan jendela yang memang sudah diincar oleh subin sebelumnya. Seungwoo yang memang baru pertama kali datang ke kafe hanya bisa mengikuti gerak-gerik subin tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Setengahnya karena ia tidak begitu ingin tahu setengahnya karena ia malas mendengar celotehan subin yang meledeknya dengan kata _boomer._

“kita baru aja pesan kopi yang kita gak bisa minum dan sekarang aku haus banget.” Keluh seungwoo seraya menyandarkan punggungnya.

Subin mengangkat bahunya, “aku kok nggak haus ya.”

“kamu udah minum dua kantung darah sebelum kita berangkat ya, emangnya aku gak tahu.” Sahut seungwoo yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh subin.

“lagian kamu ngide banget kenapa harus bawa aku ke tempat kayak gini sih? Ini penuh sama manusia semua lho?” seungwoo menghentikan celotehannya saat sadar akan satu hal, lantas ia menggebrak mejanya, “pantesan kamu minum dulu sebelum kita berangkat!” ujar seungwoo berapi-api.

Beruntung kafe sedang ramai sehingga gebrakan meja seungwoo tidak begitu terdengar dengan jelas, subin mengambil gelas kopinya lalu mendekatkan ujung cup ke bibirnya tanpa benar-benar meminum kopi dalam gelas tersebut.

“ya kan mau buktiin kalau kakak tuh sebenarnya jatuh cinta gak sama si byungchan, makanya aku ajak kesini tapi gak nyuruh kakak minum dulu,”

“gimana?”

“ya pasti kakak haus kan? Haus banget apa haus aja?”

Seungwoo mengambil jeda beberapa detik untuk berpikir, “hm, ya haus sih, tapi masih bisa ditahan lah.”

Subin menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, “taringnya?” tanya subin memastikan membuat seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

“tapi apa hubungannya sih sama jatuh cinta??!” tanya seungwoo dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Subin memajukan bibirnya, “kalau itu tunggu dulu, biasanya sih agak sorean ya sekitar sepuluh menit lagi deh.” Sahut subin membuat lawan bicaranya kebingungan tapi ia tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Menyerah, seungwoo kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut kafe. Mencari hal-hal yang belum sempat ia temukan sebelumnya, lalu ia melihat ke luar. Pada jalur pejalan kaki yang sebelumnya ia lewati bersama subin, pada jalan raya yang menampilkan beberapa kendaran lalu lalang, lantas pandangannya jatuh pada toko bunga yang tepat bersebrangan dengan kafe ini.

“loh ada toko bunga? Aku baru tahu?”

Subin mendengus, “kamu keluar juga mana pernah, kak.”

“ya juga sih, tapi tokonya kelihatan masih bersih banget, pasti baru buka.” Kata seungwoo dengan penuh keyakinan.

Matanya masih tertuju pada bangunan di seberang ketika seorang laki-laki membuka pintu toko bunga tersebut. Laki-laki tersebut kemudian menyebrang jalan di atas zebra cross yang tersedia lantas langsung masuk ke dalam kafe dan mengantre di depan kasir.

“kak, tolong mintain gula dong.” Ujar subin menyadarkan seungwoo, membuat laki-laki yang lebih tua akhirnya mengalhkan pandangan pada subin.

“kenapa?”

“minta sirup gula lagi ke kasir, tolong.” Kata subin penuh dengan kesabaran. Sebenarnya seungwoo ingin protes kenapa harus minta gula lagi toh kopinya juga tidak akan diminum, tapi lagi-lagi ditelan olehnya. Ia berjalan menuju kasir tanpa banyak protes.

Seungwoo kembali mengantre di depan kasir, tepat saat ia berdiri di belakang punggung laki-laki yang barusan keluar dari toko bunga, yang secara tidak sadar ia perhatikan sebegitunya, seungwoo dapat mencium bau khas yang familiar, yang belakangan selalu menghantui indra penciumannya.

Buru-buru seungwoo menahan napasnya. Otaknya bekerja dan dengan cepat ia paham kalau laki-laki dihadapannya dengan laki-laki yang sering menyusup ke belakang rumahnya itu adalah orang yang sama. seungwoo menolehkan kepalanya mencari subin dan mendapati adiknya tengah menutup setengah wajahnya, menahan tawa.

Seungwoo mengumpat dalam hati.

Kepalanya bekerja keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa bernapas tanpa mencium aroma tubuh laki-laki dihadapannya. Hal itu juga membuat seungwoo tidak sada kalau antriannya sudah maju. Suara bariton yag berasal dari depan membuyarkan isi kepala seungwoo.

“atas nama byungchan, makasih.”

Seungwoo tanpa sengaja menarik napasnya lagi, terlampau kaget dengan suara laki-laki dihadapannya—byungchan. Perlahan, seungwoo bisa merasa tarinya lama-kelamaan muncul diantara barisan gigi depannya. Tidak tahan menahan napas, seungwoo akhirnya keluar dari barisan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja tempat subin duduk dan langsung menarik subin untuk keluar dari kafe tersebut.

“muAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kamu harus lihat wajah panik kamu kak! Hahahahah!” subin langsung tertawa puas saat mereka berdua sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari kafe.

“sengaja ya kamu?”

Subin berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa geli di perutnya, “iya lah? Kan aku bilang buat buktiin. Mana? Taring kamu keluar kan?” subin menarik seungwoo untuk berhenti, dipegangnya kepala seungwoo seraya dua jarinya menarik pipi seungwoo ke arah yang berlawanan, membuat taring seungwoo muncul di antaranya.

“pfffftt,” subin langsung tertawa memuncratkan sebagian air liur ke wajah seungwoo.

“jorok banget sih bocah” kata seungwoo seraya menjauhkan kepalanya sendiri, “terus apa hubungannya sama jatuh cinta sih? Aku nanya daritadi gak dijawab?” semprot seungwoo masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

“kamu tuh lamban banget deh, heran? Otak kamu ikut membeku sama jantung atau gimana sih?”

“sembarangan!”

“coba kamu pikirin, itu satu kafe diisi puluhan manuisa dan kamu cuma ngerasa haus. Tapi pas kamu deketan sama si byungchan taring kamu langsung keluar, tandanya apa kalau bukan jatuh cinta?”

Seungwoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, _“um? Lust?”_

Subin memutar bola matanya, “terserah, aku mau pulang.” Ujarnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan seungwoo yang masih berdiri di tempat.

Berkontemplasi, seungwoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Masa sih?

.

.

Sekali lagi seungwoo berada di kamar subin, memakai baju yang sengaja dipilihkan oleh adiknya. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan, seungwoo yang merengut sedikit kesal dengan ide gila subin sementara subin yang masih anteng merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan seungwoo.

“aku gak yakin sama ide kamu”

Subin berdecak, “kamu gak pernah yakin sama ide aku, kak,” kali ini subin menyentuh surai seungwoo, membuat sang empu menghindar. Subin melotot menatap seungwoo, lantas tangannya mengambil kepala seunwgoo untuk mendekat agar ia bisa menata rambut kakaknya. “lagian, aku lebih gak yakin sama ide kamu, eh, bahkan aku yakin kamu gak ada ide sama sekali.” Lanjut subin yang langsung membuat seungwoo cemberut.

“aku tuh gak jatuh cinta sama dia, tahu.” Kata seungwoo, membuat subin mendengus keras-keras.

“udalah kak, udah jelas-jelas kemarin taring kamu keluar pas deketan sama dia.”

“subin, darah dia tuh wangi banget, oke? Kayaknya tuh seger dan manis. Udah gitu dia indah, indah banget apalagi pas dia senyum tuh pipinya bolong—“ seungwoo berhenti berbicara saat ia melihat subin mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap seungwoo dengan tatapan itu.

“apa?” tanya seungwoo bingung.

“gak,” jawab subin mengangkat bahunya, “nih, jangan lupa minum ramuannya.” Subin lantas beranjak keluar kamar dan diikuti oleh seungwoo di belakangnya.

“aku masih gak nyangka kalau ramuan itu beneran rasa delima.” Kata seungwoo lagi-lagi menyuarakan ketidakyakinannya.

Subin memutar bola matanya malas, paham kalau seungwoo tidak bisa melihatnya ia kemudian menyahut, “dibilangin sejun tuh penyihir bersertifikat, dia udah sekolah ramuan tahu. Besok kita ke rumahnya deh biar kamu lihat sendiri sertifikatnya sejun.”

“ya aku gak percaya aja soalnya tampilannya meragukan,” sahut seungwoo membuat subin membalikkan tubuhnya menatap seungwoo sengit, “rambutnya?” seungwoo mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan kepalanya dan mengayunkannya.

“yaelah, Howl juga rambutnya suka gonta-ganti warna.” Subin lantas kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang disusul oleh seungwoo.

“ya juga sih,” jawab seungwoo setuju dengan pernyataan yang diberi subin, “tapi kan—“

“tapi apa lagi?” potong subin yang sudah mulai jengah dengan tingkah kakaknya yang ajaib,

Seungwoo memajukan bibirnya, “aku harus ngapain pas ketemu dia? Kalau taringku keluar gimana? Kalau nanti dia gak suka aku dan nganggep aku aneh?” tanya seungwoo bertubi-tubi.

Subin hanya menyerahkan botol ramuan pada seungwoo dan membuat sang kakak meneguknya sampai habis, “gak usah mikirin macem-macem, bilang aja mau beli bunga terus kenalan deh, oke?” tegas subin membuat seungwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Kalau sudah begini, subin jadi terlihat seperti kakak dariapda seungwoo sendiri.

Subin sedikit mendorong punggung seungwoo ke arah pintu depan rumah mereka. seungwoo menolehkan kepalanya pada subin sebentar untuk mencari _emotional support_ yang dibalas dengan anggukan suportif dari subin. Akhirnya, bisik subin. Seungwoo akhirnya keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menemui manusia yang selama ini lebih sering diperhatikan secara diam-diam. Manusia yang menurut informan terpecaya (yaitu subin) bernama choi byungchan.

.

Entah keberanian darimana, seungwoo akhirnya menapakan diri di depan toko bunga yang sebelumnya hanya bisa dilihat dari seberang jalan. Setengah karena ia lelah mendapat ocehan dari subin, setengahnya lagi karena dia benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok manusia yang mendapatkan sebagian besar perhatiannya. Aneh, kalau dipikir-pikir. Bagaimana bisa seungwoo tidak merasa memiliki urgensi untuk minum saat berada di antara puluhan manusia namun ketika ia mencium aroma byungchan, taringnya langsung muncul begitu saja, _the power of choi byungchan._

Setelah menghabiskan tiga puluh detik berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk, seungwoo akhirnya mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mengurangi gugup yang dirasa. Beruntung tidak ada pelanggan yang mau masuk, sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa malu karna telah mengambil waktu hanya untuk masuk ke dalam toko bunga.

Tepat ketika ia mendorong pintu kaca, inderanya dapat mencium berbagai macam bau. Kebanyakan bunga, tentu saja, tapi fokusnya tertuju pada satu aroma yang khas. Aroma yang kerap menghantui penjuru ruangan di kamarnya. Seungwoo melihat-lihat sekitar. Ada beberapa pot berisikan tanaman bunga yang masih ada tanahnya, di lain sudut, ada puluhan vas berisikan bunga yang sudah ditata rapi dan dipotong pertangkai, siap untuk dibuat buket.

Seungwoo membawa tungkainya melihat-lihat sekitar, mencoba mengabaikan aroma manis yang meminta perhatiannya tapi toh langkahnya tanpa sadar mengikuti asal aroma tersebut. Di sana, di sudut ruangan, ia melihat byungchan tengah menyiram salah satu tanaman di rak yang langsung menghadap jendela besar.

Seungwoo bisa melihat laki-laki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya menggoyangkan sebelah kakinya seirama dengan senandung yang keluar dari bibirnya, nampak belum sadar akan kehadiran seungwoo meski bel pintu yang dibuka sudah lama berbunyi. Selain itu, yang menjadikan hal ini semakin menarik adalah ketika akhirnya byungchan menoleh ke arahnya, seungwoo langsung menahan napasnya.

_Cantik._

_Sangat cantik._

“oh, halo!” byungchan menaruh sprayer di tangannya ke atas rak terdekat, di sela-sela pot yang tengah ia sirami tadi. Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sebuah gesture menyapa tanpa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hal yang malah membuat byungchan menyimpulkan senyuman terindah yang pernah seungwoo lihat, senyum yang menunjukkan lesung di kedua pipi sang empu.

“ada yang bisa di bantu?” tanya byungchan setelah kakinya sampai berdiri di dekat seungwoo.

_Astaga baunya. Ugh._

“uh, aku mau beli bunga.” Jawab seungwoo yang langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_Orang tolol pun paham kalau pergi ke toko bunga ya untuk membeli bunga._

“udah milih mau bunga apa?” tanya lawan bicaranya, nadanya ramah menunjukkan kalau ia sudah berpengalaman dalam melayani kostumer.

Seungwoo mengangguk kaku, “um, lilac?”

“wow,” ujar byungchan yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak penuh dengan bunga yang siap dibuat buket. “mau ketemu cinta pertama, ya?” tanya byungchan membuat seungwoo tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

Seungwoo berdehem sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “gimana?”

Byungchan menunjuk bunga lilac yang dipajang, terdapat beberapa macam warna tapi tangannya berhenti dihadapan salah satunya, “bunga lilac ungu menggambarkan cinta pertama.” Jawab byungchan, “kamu mau warna apa?”

Seungwoo terlihat berpikir sebentar, “yang kamu tunjuk aja, kayaknya cocok.” Ujar seungwoo.

Byungchan lantas kembali tersenyum, “tunggu sebentar ya, kamu boleh duduk di sebelah sana sambil nunggu.” Tangan byungchan menunjuk pada kursi yang berjejer di dekat area kasir lantas membuat seungwoo mengamini sarannya.

Yang juga membuat seungwoo bersyukur karena dari tempat duduknya saat ini, ia bisa melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan toko bunga ini. seungwoo dapat melihat byunchan mondar-mandir menari di atas tungkainya sendiri di antara rak-rak penuh dengan bunga yang bermekaran. Sementara matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sang empu, byungchan sibuk mencari kertas buket dan alat untuk memotong bunga lilac yang dipinta oleh seungwoo sampai akhirnya laki-laki tersebut duduk di depan meja yang dikhususkan untuk membuat buket.

Suara bel pintu masuk berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian byungchan, ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mengenali laki-laki yang datang.

“chan!! Tumben pagi datengnya?” sapa byungchan seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sementara laki-laki yang dipanggil langsung menghampiri byungchan seperti toko itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Mereka berdua berbicara serius, sepertinya hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang privat karena seungwoo bisa merasakan mereka berdua tengah berbisik-bisik sekarang.

Seungwoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat ia melihat byungchan tertawa menganggapi perkataan lawan bicaranya. Bibirnya cemberut menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya. Terlebih, ketika puncak kepala byungchan akhirnya diacak-acak dan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh byungchan hanya sebatas kekehan kecil, hati seungwoo rasanya lebih panas dari api yang pernah tidak sengaja disulut oleh subin dan hampir membakar dapur rumah mereka.

Chan, laki-laki yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit berbincang dengan byungchan melirik ke arah seungwoo, membuat netra mereka bertemu untuk sesaat. Hanya beberapa detik karena seungwoo dapat melihat chan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke byungchan yang tengah berbicara.

“lo gak bilang ada pelanggan, jir?” kata chan seraya menepuk lengan byungchan.

“oh iya!!” byungchan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat seungwoo, “maaf ya, aku ada urusan sebentar.” Ujar byungchan yang matanya langsung menangkap milik seungwoo.

Seungwoo menyunggingkan senyum maklum, “gak apa kok, aku santai.” Jawab seungwoo tapi netranya tidak lepas dari laki-laki yang mengambil perhatian byungchan.

“eh, gak deh, gua balik aja, besok gue kesini lagi.”

“emang sempet? Tungguin aja gua mau bungkusin ini bentar.” Sahut byungchan yang tidak rela temannya pergi.

“nggak apa, gue baru ingat kalau ada janji sama Sese.” Chan menepuk kepala byungchan yang langsung ditepis oleh sang empu, “bye anak ayam” sahut chan seraya ingkah sebelum byungchan dapat protes.

Diliputi keheningan setelah ditinggal berdua, seungwoo tidak berkata apapun begitupula byungchan yang sibuk membuat buket. Sedikit canggung memang, apalagi ketika seungwoo akhirnya sadar kalau selama kunjungan Chan tadi, ia menggunakan kekuatannya yang membuat atmosfer di ruangan ini menjadi lebih dingin. Yang omong-omong, baru ia sadari ketika melihat byungchan sesekali mengusap-usap bagian atas lengannya.

Seungwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengurangi hawa dingin atas ulahnya. Lantas dalam usahanya mengembalikan atmosfer ruangan, ia merasakan pipinya disentuk oleh sesuatu, membuat sang empu menoleh dan mendapati kuncup bunga kini tengah bergerak dan menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

Kaget, seungwoo refleks memundurkan setengah badannya membuat suara gaduh karena ia menabrak beberapa vas kosong yang untungnya tidak jatuh menggelinding. Seungwoo masih memandangi kuncup bunga yang bergerak-gerak sendiri dan berusaha untuk menggapai wajah seungwoo dengan ekspresi bingung luar biasa. Alisnya bertautan dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit, sebuah kombinasi ekspresi yang sukses membuat byungchan tergelak dari tempatnya duduknya.

Seungwoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat rungunya mendengar tawa milik byungchan. kepalanya menoleh hanya untuk mendapati byungchan yang tengah tergelak sambil menutupi perut dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya sibuk menepuk paha. Badannya bergoyang maju mundur mengikuti tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Melihat byungchan yang tak urung berhenti tertawa, perlahan seungwoo ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang lama kelamaan ikut berubah menjadi tawa. Seungwoo ikut tergelak bersama byungchan meski ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari kejadian kuncup bunga yang menciumi pipinya berkali-kali.

Tapi lima detik setelahnya, tawa byungchan berhenti membuat seungwoo melakukan hal yang sama.

“itu gigi kamu…” byungchan membulatkan matanya penasaran, seungwoo buru-buru menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya.

“maaf.” Ujar seungwoo seraya membawa tungkainya pergi menghilang dibalik pintu keluar. satu-satunya kata yang muncul di pikiran seungwoo ditengah-tengah kepalanya yang berteriak _abort abort abort._

Seungwoo tidak mampu untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya.

Hal itu juga yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya berhari-hari setelah kejadian gigi taring yang ter- _notice._ Yang lagi-lagi membuat subin repot karena ia harus mengantarkan dua kantung darah setiap hari ke kamar seungwoo. Kalau tidak begitu, mungkin seungwoo tidak akan minum sama sekali.

Seungwoo benar-benar bertingkah seperti orang yang baru putus cinta. Selain agenda mengurung dirinya, subin dibuat repot dengan atmosfer rumah yang semakin terasa seram akibat hawa dingin yang dibuat oleh seungwoo. Membuat subin harus memakai jaket ditengah-tengah musim semi yang mulai panas. Bahkan sejun sempat berteriak kedinginan saat ia berkunjung ke rumah tapi subin hanya bisa meringis tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun.

Jengah.

Subin membuka pintu kamar seungwoo lebar-lebar dalam sekali hentak membuat si pemilik kamar setengah terlonjak.

“buka pintu bisa pelan gak sih? Aku lagi baca buku, tahu!” ujar seungwoo dengan nada yang sewot tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya.

“gak, sebelum kamu keluar dari kamar, sekarang.” Kata subin yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “mau ngapain sih kamu, tanggung ah.” Jawab seungwoo tidak mengindahkan perkataan subin.

Subin mengambil buku dari pangkuan seungwoo dan memegang sebelah tangan seungwoo yang bebas, memaksa kakaknya untuk berdiri dan mengikuti langkah subin untuk keluar dari kamar.

“kamu ngapain sih?” tanya seungwoo yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Alih-alih menjawab, subin menyerahkan buku yang sebelumnya tengah dibaca oleh seungwoo. Langkahnya menuju ke dapur dan kembali ke hadapan seungwoo untuk menyerahkan gelas berisi darah dari kantung yang sudah dipindahkan. Subin menaruh gelas tersebut di atas meja kopi di hadapan seungwoo.

“aku mau pergi. Kamu diem di sini soalnya nanti sejun mau datang anterin pesananku.” ujar subin.

“kamu mau kemana?” tanya seungwoo yang akhirnya melihat subin sudah berpakaian rapi.

“ada lah, urusan.” Jawab subin yang tidak sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan seungwoo.

“dah ya, aku cabut, bye.” Sahut subin seraya menghilang dibalik lorong gelap menuju pintu belakang rumah mereka.

Acuh, seungwoo kembali melanjutkan bacaannya sambil sesekali menyeruput minuman yang diberi subin.

.

Waktu bergulir dan seungwoo yang sepenuhnya fokus ke dalam bacaan di tangannya membuat sang empu melupakan tujuan awal kenapa ia bisa duduk di ruang tengah alih-alih kursi besar di kamarnya. Kata demi kata diresapi meski ia sudah membaca ulang buku itu lebih dari dua kali. Terlampau fokus membuat bel rumahnya harus dibunyikan berkali-kali oleh seseorang di balik pintu. Jeda bunyi yang pendek membuat seungwoo akhirnya tersadar dan cepat-cepat berjalan membuka pintu. beruntung ia sempat menilik jendela dan mendapati matahari tengah sepenuhnya turun.

“kenapa mesti pencet bel sih—“ suara seungwoo terpotong ketika ia melihat seseorang dibalik pintu bukanlah orang yang dipikirkan.

“halo, dengan seungwoo?” sapa laki-laki di hadapannya. Laki-laki familiar yang, ouch, hidungnya menangkap aroma khas membuat seungwoo langsung menutupnya.

“ya?” tanya seungwoo dengan suara sengau.

“aku byungchan, pemilik toko bunga yang tempo hari kamu datangi, ingat?” tanya byungchan yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh seungwoo.

“kamu lupa bawa bunganya, jadi aku kesini buat anterin.” Byungchan mengulurkan sebelah tangan yang berisi buket bunga lilac.

“oh? makasih?” seungwoo mengambil buket tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya, sadar kalau hal tersebut tidak sopan, buru-buru seungwoo mengganti tangannya.

Byungchan terkekeh melihat tingkah seungwoo, “kamu belum bayar juga, btw,” sahut byungchan.

“oh oke, sebentar, berapa?” tanya seungwoo yang masih belum bisa memproses situasi yang tengah dihadapi.

“ini aku gak disuruh masuk dulu?” tanya byungchan, membuat seungwoo semakin bingung tapi tetap membukakakn pintunya lebih lebar.

Seungwoo mempersilahkan byungchan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, “kopi atau teh?” tanya seungwoo setelah melihat byungchan duduk di tempatnya tadi.

“teh, kalau ada?” ujar byungchan ragu-ragu. Matanya melirik gelas yang berada di meja kopi, seungwoo yang mengikuti arah pandang byungchan langsung mengambil gelas tersebut dan membawanya ke meja pantry di seberang ruangan.

“kayaknya subin nyetok teh, semoga masa berlakunya belum lewat.” Kata seungwoo yang sibuk memanaskan air di kompor.

Lima belas menit, seungwoo menaruh gelas berisikan teh hangat di meja kopi di hadapan byungchan, yang langsung mengucap terimakasih. Seungwoo kemudian ikut duduk di atas sofa single sisi lain byungchan, “oh iya, bayar.” Ujar seungwoo berniat unutk kembali beranjak tapi langsung ditahan sama byungchan.

“eh gak apa, duduk dulu aja, kok ini tehnya cuma buat aku?” tanya byungchan.

Seungwoo kembali duduk, “aku nggak minum teh” jawabnya.

“aku bau, ya?” tanya byungchan, tiba-tiba.

“eh? Nggak kok? Mana ada!” kata seungwoo cepat-cepat, yang langsung dibalas oleh byungchan, “tapi kamu daritadi nutup setengah wajah kamu” mendengar itu, seungwoo buru-buru menurunkan sebelah tangannya.

Byungchan mengambil cangkir tehnya, ia meniup tehnya pelan, “jadi, kamu itu vampire ya kak?”

“hah? Gak lah, yakali, haha, mana ada vampire.” Jawab seungwoo terbata-bata, ia tidak menyangka byungchan akan sebegini terus terangnya.

“terus kakak, apa dong?” tanya byungchan sesudah menyesap tehnya, ia lantas menaruh kembali cangkir tersebut di atas meja.

Ada hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya seungwoo menjawab, “ya, vampire sih.” Ujarnya menyerah, ia tidak menemukan alibi apapun, karena semuanya percuma toh byungchan sudah melihat taringnya.

“aku mau lihat taringnya lagi, boleh?”

“hah?”

“iya, katanya taringnya keluar kalau kamu deket-deket aku?”

Seungwoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri, kali ini ia batuk-batuk cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia berdeham, “gimana?”

Byungchan menganggukkan kepalanya, “itu, subin….”

“wah,” seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, “adek macam apa yang bongkar aib kakaknya gini.”

Byungcahn tersenyum lebar, “jadi bener? Padahal subin gak bilang apa-apa lho.”

“hah?” seungwoo melongo, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, “duh, malu.” cicitnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap byungchan dengan ekspresi yang serius, “maaf ya kalau kamu nggak nyaman, atau kesannya creepy, sumpah aku juga gak ngerti kenapa kayak gini.” Kata seungwoo panjang lebar.

Reaksi yang dikeluarkan byungchan malah tidak terduga, laki-laki itu malah tergelak melihat ekspresi lucu seungwoo yang tengah merasa bersalah.

“kamu nggak penasaran?” tanya byungchan, tiba-tiba bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri seungwoo.

“penasaran ap—a” seungwoo menahan napasnya saat byungchan berhenti tepat di depannya, meninggalkan jarak yang tidak banyak.

“rasa daraku? Katanya sih manis?” byungchan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menaruh pergelangan tangan bagian dalam tepat di depan hidung seungwoo.

Seungwoo mendongak dan netranya bertemu dengan milik byungchan, pandangannya penuh dengan kebingungan tapi juga ingin, ingin mencicipi sekali saja, ingin merasakan rasa segar darah setelah sekian lama ia bergantung pada kantung darah siap minum.

Ragu-ragu, seungwoo mengambil tangan byungchan untuk didekatkan pada bibirnya, sementara ia membuka mulutnya perlahan. Seungwoo dapat merasaakn byungchan menahan napasnya, satu geraksn kecil yang dapat membuatnya sedikit tersadar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecup pergelangan tangan byungchan, alih-alih menggigitnya.

Byungchan mengangkat kedua alisnya, lantaran seungwoo menarik byungchan untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Sebelah tangan seungwoo memegang pinggang byungchan, yang lain menuntun tangan byungchan untuk ditaruh di pundaknya. “kenapa gak jadi?” tanya byungchan, tampak tidak terganggu dengan posisi mereka berdua saat ini.

“aku takut gak bisa nahan diri, gimana?” seungwoo balik bertanya.

“yaudah, jangan.” Sahut byungchan malah menantang, ia memajukan kepalanya perlahan membuat seungwoo menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas,

“kecepetan, nggak sih?” tanya seungwoo lagi, tapi toh ia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

“ya pelan-pelan, makanya.” Bisik byungchan sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Kecupan yang bertahan beberapa detik sampai akhirnya byungchan memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan bibirnya yang diikuti oleh seungwoo. Byungchan menggigit bibir bawah seungwoo membuat sang empu melenguh kecil, berhasil, seungwoo membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk byungchan yang akhirnya bisa merasakan taring seungwoo di sela-sela pagutan bibir.

Seungwoo menarik kepalanya saat napasnya habis, ia melihat bibir byungchan yang memerah, “woah,” ujarnya merasa _overwhelmed._

“woah?”

“ini beneran nggak sih? Aku mimpi ya?”

Byungchan mencuri kecupan di bibir seungwoo, “kerasa nggak?”

Seungwoo bergeming, byungchan kembali mengecupnya, “kalau sekarang?”

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, byungchan terus-terusan menghujani kecupan di wajah seungwoo. Membuat sang empu terkekeh geli, “kamu tuh… ajaib banget ya..”

“kok aku?”

“nggak tahu” seungwoo mengangkat bahunya, “kayak, kamu yang seindah ini dan kita nggak saling kenal, trus tiba-tiba kamu disini… aku gak percaya aja.”

“percaya, seungwoo.” Byungchan lagi-lagi mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir seungwoo, kali ini dikecupnya lama-lama, menyalurkan apa-apa yang dirasa dan membuat seungwoo mengerti tanpa harus menjelaskan. “kamu harus percaya.” Lanjut byungchan setelah menarik kepalanya.

_“okay.”_

_“okay.”_


End file.
